Description on the amino acid sequence of 14273 receptor derived from human, and DNA encoding the same amino acid sequence is described (WO 2000/00611).
From the fact that 14273 receptor knock-out mice gained weight, the pharmaceutical agents for the obesity, diabetes mellitus, and the like (WO 2002/67868).
A carboxylic acid containing an aromatic ring or a derivative thereof is known to have a variety of physiological activities.
There are known alkanoic acid derivatives which have a blood glucose reducing effect, a blood lipid reducing effect, a blood insulin reducing effect, an insulin resistance improving effect, an insulin sensitivity enhancing effect and the like, and thus are useful as a preventing and/or treating agent for diabetes mellitus, hyperlipidemia and the like (WO 2002/053547).
A useful compound as a hypoglycemic agent, a hypolipidemic agent, and a preventing and/or treating agent for diabetes mellitus, hyperlipidemia and the like, is known (WO 99/11255).
Triarylic acid derivatives useful as a preventing and/or treating agent for diabetes mellitus, hyperlipidemia and the like, are known (WO 2000/64876).
Thiazole derivatives and oxazole derivatives which are useful PPARδ agonists as an agent for prevention and/or treatment of Type I or II diabetes mellitus, hyperlipidemia and the like, are known (WO 2001/00603).
Substituted 4-hydroxy-phenylalkanoic acid derivatives, which are useful PPARδ agonists as an agent for prevention and/or treatment of Type I or II diabetes mellitus, hyperlipidemia and the like, are known (WO 97/31907).
ω-Aryl-α-substituted aliphatic acid derivatives, which are useful PPARγ agonists as an agent for improving insulin resistance, hypoglycemic, hypolipidemic, or a preventing and/or treating diabetes mellitus, hyperlipidemia and the like, are known (WO 02/083616).
Propionic acid derivatives which are useful as a preventing and/or treating agent for PPARγ-related diseases, or a preventing and/or treating agent for Type I or II diabetes mellitus, hyperlipidemia and the like, are known (JP-A No. 2000-80086).
A compound useful for the peroxidase hydrogen peroxide assay system is described (JP-A No. 11-29533).

Furthermore, the following compounds are known:
(Holzforschung (1991), 45 (Suppl., Lignin and Pulping Chemistry), 9-14. 1).
(European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (1979), 14 (3), 238-42).
It is reported that substances stimulating GPR120 serve as drugs for overeating or obesity, while substances suppressing GPR120 have potential to be used for the treatment of anorexia (Yomiuri Shimbun (Osaka), Nov. 12, 2003, a morning paper p. 32).